Remember
by Haruka And Rainbows
Summary: Zero's real past is one that Bounds him to Kaname but he has forgotten and all his memorizes were replaced What will Kaname do to get Zero to remember who he truly is? rated 'M' for later chapters and Zero's bad mouth  there will be funny times too!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Zero's real past is one that Bounds him to Kaname but he has forgotten and all his memorizes were replaced What will Kaname do to get Zero to remember who he truly is?

(Takes place when Yuki starts to remember her past except Kaname doesn't love her) Kaname=seme/Zero=uke 'M' for future chapters and Zero's bad mouth! 

oh and I don't own and never will!

* * *

It was cold outside and a lone figure sat in the dark night, the moon being his only light shinning against silver locks of hair. His hand fisted the front of his shirt tightly his breathing hinged as he started panting.

"fuck...i have to control this or I'll be no better than..." he panted out,

"Kiryu-kun?" a voice as smooth as silk questioned Immediately recognising the person who that voice belonged anger bubbled in his chest

"what the fuck do you want Kuran?" Zero angrly spat at kaname.

Kaname just looked at him not saying a word, Zero was the one to break the silence between them.

"go away...Kuran" he said between pants, his eyes turned from sharp lilac to a bloody red his eyes were glowing in dark night.

Kamame stepped forward and Zero stepped back, Kaname took anther step forward and Zero took yet anther step back.

"Kiryu-kun when was the last time you feed?" The Pureblood Questioned

"none of...your...bisness Kuran!" Zero answered, as he battled to breath

"As much as I would love to play games with you all night Kiryu-kun you need to feed." Kaname said sarcastically, as he in the blick of an eye was standing in front of Zero.

He unbuttened the top three buttens of his shirt.

"I said go away!" Zero shouted "I don't need your stupid blood! I don't need to hear the same stupid line that you keep..."  
Zero was out of breath before he could finish and panting again battling against his vampire side that wanted nothing more than to sink it's fangs into Kaname and feed off from the Pureblood in front of him that was offering his neck.

'I can't breath!' Zero screamed internally, he leaned forward so close to Kaname's neck the scent intoxicating his scenes his mind blurring his world started to turn black he took a step back. Kaname noticed this and went to grab Zero but it was to late zero fell forward. Kaname easily caught him, Kaname picked Zero up and started toward the dorms. his arrogant pureblood mask gone he looked down at Zero fondly.

Kaname pov

"Zero." I whispered as I looked down at the angelic boy in my arms.

"I wish you would remember Zero, My Zero." I said in a hushed tone.

I walked to his dorm room at vampire speed i made his window burst open as I carried him in though it, I laid him down gently on his bed I held my wrist out, I dragged my sharp nail's over my vain's and held it to Zero's mouth he became half awake within seconds and lached his mouth onto my wrist and plunged his fangs in and gulped my blood greedily, he pulled back after a few more gulp's I stroked his silky silver hair as he retracted his fang's and licked the wound until it healed. Zero looked at me his eyes there normal sharp lilac color.

"I said I did't need your blood Kuran! just go away!" Zero yelled, his glare obviously directivity at me.

I stood up from the side of Zero's bed and left his room at vampire speed. I arrived at the moon dorm shortly after leaving Zero's room. The gates opened as I walked closer Aido stood there waiting patiently for me I simply walked past him and toward the entrance of the moon dorm all eyes were on me as usual. Though I really hated the lustful stares of most of the women and some from the men gave me it truly annoyed me to no end, even Yuki's stare was full of lust. What Yuki and the other vampires did not know was that I was bound to someone already not even Yuki could ever break this bond.

"Kaname-sama, head master Cross requests for you to come to his office as soon as possible." Ichjou said in a formal manner.  
"Yes of course." I answered,_ 'of course he wanted to talk to me now of all times, he always choses the worst of times'_ I thought slightly angered.

IN CROSS' OFFICE (normal pov)

"Kaname...time is running out you know this, don't you?" Cross sadly asked Kaname

"Yes, I do." The Pureblood answered

"He will start to remember soon Kaname...he will learn that everyone has been lying to him...and so will Yuki both of them will know their past's have been altered." Cross said, as he bowed his head in sham

"I did this to protect Zero, this is all for Zero." Kaname said, his pureblood aura flaring ominously

"..." Cross stayed quiet and walked to the window behind his desk than he spoke not turning to look at the pureblood "I know."  
Was all he could say.

Kaname knew that Zero might go insane once he found out the truth about who he was and his true past, Cross also knew that Kaname was bound to Zero forever he lied, saying he was only doing this for Yuki it was all just a lie Kaname was only doing this for Zero.

"Sorry to bother you so late Kaname, you may leave now unless you have anything else to say?" Cross asked as he was still looking out the window watching small gray clouds cover and uncover the moon.  
"No I have nothing more to say, I shall take my leave now." Kaname answered, all in the same second the Pureblood had disappeared.

Cross looked back to were Kaname stood only moments before and frowned, He sighed heavily. Looking back to the moon he whispered

"So it begins..."

* * *

**So how was it? should I continue? tell me in the reveiws.**

**-Haruka And Rainbows**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka: this is a short chapter forgive me but I just wanted to put something funny -_-;

* * *

_"Kana-chan!" a young silver haired boy yelled as he started running toward the door_

_"Zero-uff!" before the brown haired pureblood could finish his sentence he was tackled by the pale young boy_

_"Kana-chan I missed you! ohh my mama said i can drink blood now!" the little silvernete boy exclaimed happyly showing off his peraly white fangs that seemed to grow longer._

_"but there acheing now." the little one said saddly._

_"thats because you haven't feed yet I persom." Kaname replaied, giveing Zero a warm smile he picked up the young boy and carried him into the garden of the Kuran manor placeing him in the shade of a large tree gently before sitting infront of him._

_"Kana-chan?" Zero questioned with innosent eyes._

_"zero I-_  
_The next scene that could be seen was blood stained walls, the brown haired pureblood lay on the ground blood seeping from his body a shadowed figure stood over the pureblood with a lage grin being the only thing that could be seen._

_"KANA-CHAN NOOOO! PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE!" the young silvernett screamed._

**-KNOCK KNOCK-**

Kaname was woken from his dreams and quickly bolted up panting.  
his door was opened to revile Ichijo.

"Kaname-sama did I wake you?" Ichijo asked, the worry evedent on his face

"No I was just wakeing up." Kaname answered bluntly "Is it time for classes already?" the pureblood asked

"No not yet but something else haas come up...umm...miss. Yuki would like to see you." Ichijo said

"Fine send her in." kaname said he had been hopeing that Zero would come see him but the chances of that happening was very unlikely. Suddnunly thoughts like telling Yuki he didn't love her and that Zero's pain was all her fault shot though his head a mile a mintuie, pushing them aside he still needed her to give Zero blood as much as he hated it.

"Kaname-Senpai?" he heard Yuki ask he snarled for a second but Yuki didn't notice insted she swung her hips back and froth much too dramaticly for it to even look apileing at all.

"Yuki." Kaname dead panned

Yuki than shot Kaname a lust filled gaze a continued to swing her hips over dramaticly as she walked toword Kaname.

"K-a-n-a-m-e~" she cooed, at this point Kaname was disideing wether or not to run away because she was tryinh to sadusce him and it really wasn't working.

"I know you like me Kaname." she stated sudutivly, as she licked her lips.

"..." Kaname was dumdfounded at this point

"Yuki you should leave." he said without thinking. "I dont think it's the right time for this." he added hastily

"SORRY! I wasn't thinking I should go!" she yelled, as her face became red with embrrassment she turned around and speed away as fast as she could.

Aido who had seen the whole display was shocked and trying to contain his laughter his face bright red from holding in his laughter ran off into the woods at top speed onece reaaching a safe distence he burst out laughing,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE TRYING TO DO!HAHAHAHAHAHA~! HOW WOULD ANYONE FIND THAT ATTRACTIVE!~HAHAHAHAHAHA~!OH MY FUCKING GOD!"  
Aido was laughing so hard tears were falling out of his eyes as he started rolling around on the ground.

Meanwhile Kain stood a little off to the right of the laughing blonde vampire he faceplamed, " What in gods name is Hanabusa doing?"

* * *

Haruka: ...hahahahhahhahahhahahh! there is some Yuki bashing in this one and it was short don't hate me for this!

please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello its been awhile huh? sorry about all that so i am looking for a beta if any are interested pm me well i have my baby back now it makes me so happy ^_^ and thank you for everyone who has reveiwed you guys really incured me to write more! oh and this chapter will be a bit sad and short...so here we go...**

* * *

**Disclamer: i sadly dont own Vampire Knight...if i did Yuuki would be dead and Kaname and zero would be at it like bunny's lol**

* * *

**Zero pov**

I looked around, "where am I" I asked aloud but than I saw a younger me running around happily with a flower in his hand

_'i don't remmber this.'_ i thought as I looked at the strange scene infront of me.

"mama! when is Kana-chan coming over?" the younger me asked his mother? she was very pretty long wavy silver hair, pale skin.

_'NO wait! thats not my mother! who is she? whats going on?'_ my thoughts raced though my head spreding like a wild fire to place this moment but all that came up was..."blood?" i said as the beautiful garden darkened and was now on fire blood spaltered on the flowers. the women that i called mother was now just a bloody corpes in the roses.

I was screaming about this 'Kana-chan' that i mentioned. A dark figure was standing over a brunet man that i seemed to be crying over. He was bleeding, horribly...

I bolted up screaming "BLOOD! NO PLEASE NO MORE! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!...please help" I stopped my moment of hysteria covered in a cold sweat, and a pain that seemed to stab into my brain as if trying to tell me to stop thinking about that dream but how could i? I cant just let it go now.

"i cant." i stated to myself.

"who was that women? who's Kana-chan? who was the dark figure?" I voiced my thoughts to my empty room. i rolled back over and started to fall into a hopefuly dreamless sleep.

**Yuuki pov**

"Yori? why do i love them?" i asked my best friend she shrugged and continued paniting her nails

"I love Zero like a brother but than again I wouldn't mind him warming my bed." I smirked, "Kaname-sempai would be sooo~ if that happened though, he might kill Zero...oh my god! they both love me kaname wants me and so does Zero! but i know anyone could guess why i am beautiful after all!" I stated, Yori tensed _'well of course she would tense she knows that i, by far beat her in looks and in brain! and everything in between!'_ I looked toward my window wishing that kaname would just burst therw and...and "KYAAAA~! oh kaname!" i squealed "oh sorry yori just dreaming about whats bound to happen." i stated slowly, it will happen. " now i need my beauty sleep so night see ya' in the morning yori." i said i pulled the covers over me

**normal pov**

yori looked at yuuki with a hateful glare. She hated that little self absorbed bitch _'if Kuran-sama hadn't...oh well she will realize the truth soon.'_ yori thought a grin now making its way on her face.

*Back at the Moon Dorms*

"Kaname-sama? are you alright you seem to be on edge...is it about lady Yuuki?" Ichijo asked, with a worried look plastered on his face. Kaname snarled for a second

"Ichijo..." he started calmly "this is not about Yuuki, It's about zero in all truth I despise Yuuki but she is just one of my many pawns she is dispensable." Ichijo gasped in shock but let Kaname continue, "She will pose as a sort of...blood source for now...and as much as i hate it I must be cold to him for now but he will remember soon." Kaname finished turning to the large window in his room and fondly gazing at the moon. Ichijo was trying to let the new information sink in Zero was...well he didn't know but he knows not to question Kaname Kuran, it means death if you do, and Ichijo would rather avoid that.

"I understand Kaname-sama, should I keep a look out for Zero?" Ichijo asked, Kaname turned and give a small smile "Yes, Thank you for understanding."  
Kaname said kindly to his friend.

*Cross' office*

"why did this have to happen I will lose them both, why?" Cross asked an figure tears flowing from his eyes. The figure frowned but answered never the less

"It must be done for Zero is one of the sons of...well you know of whom i speak of do you not. Kaname remembers Zero will soon it will be difficult to unlock and open his mind but i think he can do it." The figure answered in a broken tone before disappearing. Cross stood there unmoving as silent tears streamed down his face, He fell against the closest wall and stared out the window.

"Lilica forgive me i failed you..." Cross whispered sadly as the moon disappeared again, as if hiding it's self in the dark cloak of clouds.

* * *

**Hi guys I intro dused 3 new OC of mine in here: Lilly and 2 dark unown figure's hehe sorry for the shortness of the chapter dont kill me Review! and give me a reson to continue ok guys!**


End file.
